Survival of the Fittest Wiki:About
About Us Survival of the Fittest is a Battle Royale-based roleplay that brings the carnage and chaos of the original BR back without out and out copying the story! SOTF was created by Kaishi on June 12, 2005. When the original SOTF game began, it had only ten participants. Needless to say, we've grown a lot since then! Like all roleplaying forums, we've had our fair share of ups and downs, but unlike many roleplaying forums out there, SOTF has refused to yield to the hands of time and is still going strong! In 2006, SOTF transitioned from the original forum to a new forum, and with a new forum came new staffers. Kaishi stepped down as administrator, and Megami and Chase took her place as Root Administrator and Co-Administrator, respectively. That year might have been quite a transitioning period for the roleplay, but it still continued to prosper, even gaining new members for "Version 2" of the game. As of early 2007, "Version 3" of the game is underway and new plot elements are being revealed. We're roughly three days into the game (each "day" on the island usually spans one real-life month), and we're always looking for new members to join in on all the fun and gore that SOTF has to offer! Be warned, though, SOTF is not for the weak-stomached! Our writers have some up with some pretty controversial threads in the past, covering but not limited to cannibalism, necrophila, rape, abortion, and, of course, murder! How SOTF Works If you've viewed the forum before, I'm sure you've noticed this already, but SOTF is not a stat-based roleplay, and that's something we pride ourselves on. While there's nothing in the world wrong with stat-based roleplays, we here at SOTF enjoy the freeform style that SOTF has taken. Of course, with a freeform style, the handlers become much more responsible for their characters' actions and well-being. We leave a lot to the writers -- whether or not their character is injured, or even killed in an attack, for example, so we ask you to use that gift wisely. There is no voting system concerning SOTF deaths. Instead, SOTF works on something called "dice rolls". The dice roll system is a simple one. During the beginning of every month (usually along with the announcement) and once again around the 15th of every month, dice rolls are done to determine how many characters will have to die that round. Of course, we have to do this, because otherwise, everyone would be playing to win and nobody would die, right? So, the staff goes into an AIM chatroom and rolls the die. The character list that we roll from looks something like this: 1. Megami :: 1. V. Valentine :: 2. K. Majors :: 3. K. Lawrence :: 4. T. Brightwell 2. d0ddi0slave :: 1. K. Jackson :: 2. A. Dodd :: 3. W. Wilson :: 4. M. McKay The first roll decides which handler will be rolled. This system was devised during V2 of SOTF after the staff came to realize that sometimes characters belonging to the same handler were being rolled multiple times in a row (for example, honorary staffer Riserugu was rolled twice in one roll and forced to kill off not one but two of her characters!). Let's say that we rolled a "1". That would be Megami. Megami has four characters, so another roll is conducted, this time using a four-sided die. Let's say a "1" was rolled once again. That would signify that Megami's character, Viki Valentine, was rolled to die. Where do the members come in in all of this? Simple. All you have to do is kill off your character if you're rolled. Easy, right? Weaponry is rolled much the same way, that way it's completely random. When you create a character, you have just as much chance of getting a plastic hammer as you do of getting an Uzi. Randomness and spontaneity... those are two qualities that SOTF greatly prides itself upon. The majority of the well-known characters in SOTF -- people like Adam Dodd and Bryan Calvert, for example, were originally intended to be much different characters... and that's what makes SOTF so fun! You never know what's going to happen! --- More to come...